Gorillaz
Gorillaz is an English alternative rock virtual band created in 1998 by Blur frontman Damon Albarn and Tank Girl creator Jamie Hewlett. The group is an animated band consisting of four cartoon characters; 2D (vocals, keyboards), Murdoc (bass guitar), Noodle (lead guitar), and Russel (drums and percussion). In reality, Albarn is the only permanent musical contributor, and the music is often a collaboration between various musicians. In 2018, Murdoc was replaced by the villain Ace, leader of The Gangreen Gang (1998 TV series), becoming the bassist for the band's sixth album The Now Now, replacing the band's original bassist Murdoc Niccals while he is in prison. References and Cameos Gorillaz & The Powerpuff Girls have been said to exist in the same universe, supported by Gorillaz being referenced numerous times in The Powerpuff Girls Movie in 2002, and Gorillaz in return making many references to the series as well. For example, in the scene that follows the girls accidentally damaging Townsville by playing tag, Mojo Jojo reads a newspaper with an ad for a Gorillaz concert at the Townsville Music Festival. There is also a look alike of 2D in the scene of the news broadcast covering Townsville's destruction, and in the crowd during the movie's ending scene. 2D himself can be seen wearing a Mojo Jojo shirt in the back of the G-Bites album, while guitarist Noodle once had The Powerpuff Girls section on Cartoonnetwork.com in her internet favorites on her computer in the band's old website. Also, in 2002, in an official BBC Webchat with Gorillaz, Bubbles asked Noodle who her favorite Powerpuff Girls character is, and Noodle's answer was Mojo Jojo. Noodle also listed The Powerpuff Girls as an influence on her style. These references are perhaps due to the fact that Gorillaz were asked to record a song for The Powerpuff Girls Movie by Craig McCracken in 2002, when they met backstage during an LA show in the band's first American tour, however due to conflicting schedules, the song was never recorded. Ace Joining Gorillaz In 2018, Ace became the new bassist for Gorillaz on their upcoming sixth studio album 'The Now Now', temporarily replacing the band's original bassist Murdoc Niccals while he is in prison. This marks the first time Gorillaz & The Powerpuff Girls have acknowledged each other in over 17 years. Damon Albarn has confirmed in a Radio X interview that Cartoon Network gave Gorillaz permission to use the character. According to Albarn, the idea came about because Gorillaz co-creator Jamie Hewlett beleived that Ace had a 'spiritual connection' with Murdoc. Albarn also says that since they've been 'massive fans' of The Powerpuff Girls since the series' original run in 1998, and since they both know Craig McCracken personally, that the process of including the character came about organically. Since the beginning of the campaign for The Now Now, Ace has been included in all of the band's visuals and images, including the music video for Humility, in which Ace takes a basketball from two players and deflates it with a switchblade. Ace also appears in all artwork included with copies of The Now Now's Deluxe Vinyl.http://store.gorillaz.com/uk/the-now-now-deluxe-vinyl-box-set-32.html On June 4th, 2018, Craig McCracken made a tweet reposting a picture from Gorillaz' Free Murdoc campaign, showing his support for Gorillaz' decision to use Ace.